ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Son of Batman
(The CBBC logo and Warner Bros. logo forms. The opening credits roll before revealing the title's name: Raven: Justice League 2 - Beyond Manhattan. Minneapolis, May 26, 2014. Inside the helicopter, Catwoman is co-piloting. The assassin of the title chapter walks up to her seat and leans on both it and the seat of the pilot's, staring into the world beyond the windscreen.) * Pilot: Destination dead ahead. * Damian Wayne: Set her down nice and easy for me. * Pilot: Don't I always? * Catwoman: If by "always" you mean "not once". (They both share a chuckle at this comment. Damian looks over to Rebecca.) * Damian Wayne: Major? (Rebecca looks to him, then rises from her seat. She strides to the back of the helicopter where six other soldiers are taking their seats. Also among them is the archer known only as Cleral, who remains standing. Damian looks on in admiration as Rebecca walks up to her men. She turns round and flashes him a smile, and he walks up to join them.) * Catwoman: Alright, you have the rendezvous coordinates. Far edge of the forest. From there, we access the portal to Orlando, Florida. * Damian Wayne: Where there's an angry former Elder God and his devils waiting for us. (One soldier seated among them doesn't appear to quite believe what he's hearing (or what's happening around him).) * Soldier: Gods, portals, flying demons... * Damian Wayne: (looking at Cleral) Blind guys with magic swords... (Cleral turns in his direction at this.) * Cleral: The world has changed. For the worse if we do not expel Shinnok from the Sunshine State. He means to poison America's life force - the citizens. * Catwoman: And we're not gonna let that happen. * Damian Wayne: Cleral and I appreciate the Major allowing us to join you. We're happy to help kick Shinnok's bony ass back to the Netherrealm. (The muffled sound of explosions outside of the helicopter gets everyone's attention. Damian, Rebecca and Cleral race back to the front of the chopper in time to witness one of the helicopters in front of theirs catch fire. Rebecca quickly takes the co-pilot seat again. As a fireball races to the left of their chopper, the helicopter on fire crashes into the ground, utterly destroying it. Another fireball explodes on the side of another chopper in front of them.) * Damian Wayne: (To the pilot) You gotta land this thing! (As the second chopper on fire crashes and explodes, the windshield suddenly shatters as a kunai attached to a chain bursts through and impales itself in the face of the pilot.) * Damian Wayne: What the... (The pilot barely has time to let out a cry of agony before he is dragged back through the windshield, breaking it apart on his side. In the co-pilot's seat, Rebecca desperately tries to keep the helicopter from crashing. As Damian looks on in concern, a sound at the back of the chopper grabs his and Cleral's attention. As they turn around, the soldiers also look up to find someone else standing right in front of them, as if he'd just teleported there. That person is the ninja spectre known as Scorpion. Before the soldiers can react, Scorpion kicks two of them in the chest, then knocks out the one in front of him with a straight right hand. He elbows the one behind him for another one hit knockout, then draws his sword in the same motion and decapitates the next two soldiers in front of him. The hell-spawn buries his sword in the face of the fifth soldier, then draws his second sword and backhands it through the belly of the sixth soldier. He slips the two swords back into their sheaths as the final two soldiers fall dead, all in the space of about six seconds. As Damian and Cleral start forward, Scorpion throws a fireball that catches Cleral dead centre and hurls him back against Rebecca's seat, knocking him out of the fight for the time being. Scorpion hurls his chained kunai straight at Damian.) * Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! (Damian catches the kunai and brings it level to his face, eyeing it up.) * Damian Wayne: Damn, I'm good! (Damian launches into a charge, catching Scorpion in the chest and almost sending him out of the back of the helicopter. He gives the chain a good tug, dragging Scorpion back towards him, where Damian grabs him and slams him against both sides of the chopper. Scorpion recovers quickly and throws a right hand at Damian. He blocks it, parries two more of Scorpion's strikes, dodges a sidekick and smashes into the back of the ninja's head with a punch. Scorpion pulls out an unchained kunai and charges in at Damian, who just barely manages to block the wraith's forearms and avoid being stabbed. Damian desperately struggles, but he is forced to the floor by the undead power of Scorpion. Moments from death, Damian finds the strength to shove Scorpion's arms away, then he kicks the ninja away from him. As Scorpion staggers back, Cleral lunges at him and tackles him out of the open side door of the chopper. Scorpion manages to latch on to the side handle, with Cleral desperately hanging on to his leg. As Damian lies on the floor of the chopper, he notices another person has just entered. As he rolls to his knees, he gets a good look at who it is; it is Sub-Zero. Or more specifically; the undead Kuai Liang, no longer a cybernetic husk, but a revenant under the control of Quan Chi. The two soldiers knocked out by Scorpion earlier awaken in time to see Sub-Zero before them. They both try to punch him, but he blocks their attacks, freezes their heads and then smashes them together, shattering them into blood, ice and bone. Sub-Zero throws the headless corpse of one of them at Damian, who manages to avoid it by dropping into his split-legged stance. Another soldier's decapitated head (one who had it chopped off by Scorpion earlier) rolls in front of Damian, who quickly knocks it out of the helicopter.) * Damian Wayne: Eugh, nasty! (Sub-Zero creates his signature ice blade and charges at Batman's son. Damian manages to catch the blade in his hands and shatter it. He hits Sub-Zero with his backflip-kick, knocking the revenant against the ceiling. As he lands, Sub-Zero blocks a follow up kick and throws a punch and a low sweep, both of which Damian avoids. As Sub-Zero blocks more kicks and punches from Damian, the scene cuts to Scorpion and Cleral, still hanging on the chopper's side. Scorpion finally kicks Cleral off him, but the archer manages to stab his weapon into the side of the helicopter. It glows as it cuts through the chopper's side, but finally sticks before Cleral is knocked off the railing into the city below. Back in the chopper, Damian blocks several punches from Sub-Zero before catching him with a right cross. As he staggers away, Damian suddenly senses someone behind him. Sure enough, Scorpion is standing right there. He promptly elbows the ninja in the face, ducks another strike from Sub-Zero by doing the splits, and this time follows through by punching the revenant right between his legs.) * Damian Wayne: Bring it! (As Sub-Zero recoils in pain, Damian grabs his and Scorpion's heads and bashes them together. The former Lin Kuei stumbles back, and is bathed in a telekinetic glow. He is then violently hurled backwards through the chopper's back door. Damian grabs Scorpion and punches him out of the side door. Scorpion grabs onto the ladder with his kunai and starts climbing back into the helicopter. Damian, having had enough at this point, readies himself as the ninja climbs back in.) * Damian Wayne: No! (Damian lunges at Scorpion and tackles him out of the helicopter, falling out himself in the process. They free fall for a few moments, with Damian intending to smash Scorpion into the pavement. At the last second, the ninja spectre teleports away in a flash of hellfire, leaving Damian to crash hard into the pavement. Despite Rebecca's best efforts, the helicopter crashes into the ground a few moments later, carving out a large portion of the road. Rebecca smacks her head and loses consciousness, but the chopper has not suffered enough damage to explode just yet. Damian picks himself up off the sidewalk. Miraculously, he hasn't broken any bones in the fall. He struggles to his feet and starts towards the chopper, but is stopped by Scorpion teleporting into his path. He jumps back into a fighting stance.) * Scorpion: The end is near. * Damian Wayne: Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't ya? (They fight. Damian wins.) You fight like a white belt. Gotta get back to the chopper. (As Rebecca starts to wake up, Damian rushes over to the downed vehicle.) * Damian Wayne: Catwoman! Get outta there-- (He is suddenly struck in the back by a beam of ice and frozen. The beam doesn't completely freeze him, but he visibly struggles to move as the undead Sub-Zero walks up to him, again preparing his ice blade. Damian spots a crowbar on the ground nearby and the freeze effect wears off just in time for him to avoid a finishing swipe from the former Lin Kuei. Damian dodges another swipe and grabs the crowbar, using it to parry two more strikes before sweeping Sub-Zero's legs out from under him with the crowbar. He drops it and backs up to his feet, with Sub-Zero rising shortly after.) * Damian Wayne: Whoo! THAT was unpleasantly cold! (They fight. Damian defeats Sub-Zero.) This is not how you impress me. I liked it better when we fought on the same side. (Damian finally makes it to the helicopter, where Cleral is helping Rebecca down from it. Damian assists her.) * Damian Wayne: You okay? (Rebecca nods her consent.) * Cleral: We fared better than the men. * Damian Wayne: Add them to the list of things Shinnok'll answer for. (After a moments silence, the three of them race off together. The scene cuts to the courtyard of the Sky Temple. As a thunderstorm pours down, a massive army of Netherrealm demons - different to the flying beasts seen earlier - are completely massacring the monks who live there. Only two fighters remain standing - Kelpa and Adluk, who launch into battle stances. The demon army charges at them. Kelpa zaps several with a water blast, while Adluk traps several more in a fiery cyclone and hurls them over the edge of a bottomless cliff. While he admires his handiwork, a demon charges and grapples him, biting into his face. Kelpa fights back by punching and elbowing the demon in the face, before throwing him off the edge as well. Another demon lands behind him and gets a roundhouse kick in the face for it's troubles. Kelpa then looks to the heavens as he realises that several more Netherrealm demons - like the flying ones seen earlier - are descending on them. More demons land behind him, but Kelpa is saved from one by Adluk impaling it through the head with a pitchfork. He and Kelpa go back to back, fighting off the demons with their powers. One demon manages to bite into Adluk's arm and is burned. Adluk impales it on the edge of his weapon and is tackled across the courtyard by a flying demon. The creature stands upright and roars in victory... before being bisected from behind by Kelpa and her poleaxe. Kelpa helps Adluk back to his feet.) * Kelpa: Adluk! We must re-fortify the portal's defences below! * Adluk: No, Kelpa. It is too late. (The Netherrealm army is far from finished. Innumerable demons slowly walk towards the gods of thunder and wind. One in particular gets closer and roars to the skies - and a green flaming skull bursts through it's chest. Lipra and Adluk avoid the projectile as the creature falls dead, showing the one who killed it. The army has now stopped it's advance, and given a respectable distance to the sorcerer who commands them: Black Adam. He proudly walks towards the two gods, revealing his distinctive pale facial features.) * Black Adam: The mighty gods of Earthrealm. * Adluk: You befoul these hallowed grounds, Quan Chi! Begone! * Black Adam: Surely you are pleased to see your friends... (Adam looks to his left. Before him stand his zombie horde.) You abandoned them to their deaths. I returned them to life. * Adluk: A life worse than death! * Black Adam: One you will soon share, and my lord himself shall witness your fall. (The three revenants charge at the gods. The scene cuts to a campfire on the edge of a forest. A few demons are stockpiling the corpses of the fallen monks here. Damian, Rebecca and Cleral and two squads of Special Forces soldiers sneak up to the site, crouching behind cover. Damian looks out to the scene, and his eyes widen in shock. He not only sees the undead Smoke in his ninja garb, but another revenant, this one with his cybernetic arms looking as corrupted as the rest of his features: Grid.) * Grid: So he's done his job? * Smoke: I expect him soon. * Damian Wayne: (whispering) Grid... (Rebecca also looks crestfallen at seeing her former commanding officer, but she looks over to Cleral, who nods at her unspoken order. As they rise from cover, a portal opens behind them. More Netherrealm demons appear, and leading them is Deathstroke.) * Cleral: Slade. (Deathstroke raises a tomahawk to the sky. As red lightning shoots into it, he yells in attack and charges the Special Forces with his demons in tow. Cleral leads a squad into battle as Damian's squad provide covering fire. The fighting is quickly noticed by the other two revenants.) * Grid: There! (He runs into the battle. Rebecca turns and charges toward him as well, engaging in close combat. In the melee, Deathstroke and Cleral parry each other's blades as Smoke teleports directly into the middle of the Special Forces. He kicks a soldier in the chest, sending him sprawling. He wrenches the rifle out of another soldier's hands, then punches and elbows him in the stomach, taking him down. He kicks the rifle out of another soldier's hands and punches him down. Damian springs into action with a flying kick. Smoke blocks this and several more roundhouse kicks from Damian, before connecting with a back kick that knocks the movie star to the ground.) * Damian Wayne: Smoke... * Smoke: Smoke is dead. I am Enenra. (Elsewhere in the melee, Sonya ducks some swings from Grid's cybernetic arms, but gets kicked in the leg, dropping her to her knees. Grid then kicks her full in the face, knocking her over. Damian gets the upper hand over Smoke by punching him twice in the face and laying him out with a crescent kick. The son of Ra's Al Ghul looks over to see Grid advancing on Rebecca.) * Grid: This is your last mission, Selina Kyle. (Damian intervenes just in time by tackling Grid to the ground. They both roll to their feet in fighting stances.) * Damian Wayne: Victor Stone wouldn't punch his best friend! * Grid: Damian Wayne, killing you will be a pleasure. (They fight. Grid gets beaten by Damian's sword and physical combat.) * Damian Wayne: We're gonna fix Bruce someday. (With Grid down, Damian picks up an assault rifle and catches up with Rebecca and the rest of the Special Forces, who are falling back into a cave.) * Damian Wayne: Well, nice seeing them again. (Rebecca begins to say something, but only lets out an unhappy sigh. Damian puts a hand on her shoulder.) * Damian Wayne: Selina,... that's not him. (After a moment, Catwoman nods and regains her composure. The two of them run into the cave. While Catwoman stops to confer with one of her men, Damian races up to Cleral, who is following his bow across a wall.) * Damian Wayne: That's the elevator? * Cleral: (In a deadpan tone) Yes. The elevator. (He continues walking with the bow in front of him.) * Cleral: Sento contains the souls of my ancestors. They guide me. (Damian looks back to the cave entrance as a rumbling sound is heard from outside.) * Damian Wayne: Could they hurry the hell up? (He runs back to the mouth of the cave. Some soldiers near the entrance are shooting at an unseen force of what can only be Netherrealm reinforcements. Cleral eventually stops at part of the wall and chants something in Japanese. The wall lights up with kanji lettering in response. As Damian turns around, he sees the hidden portal open up before him.) * Damian Wayne: Going up! * Catwoman: (to her men) Fall back. Now! (As the soldiers race to the portal, Catwoman stops for a moment with Damian.) * Damian Wayne: Go on. (She runs into the portal. Damian addresses two soldiers who run up to him at the cave mouth.) * Damian Wayne: You guys stay here. Close the door. (One soldier takes out a block of explosives from his satchel and passes it to his comrade. As they rush back to the entrance, Damian runs into the portal, teleporting into the unknown. The scene cuts to an underground cavern beneath the Sky Temple. Kelpa and Adluk are shooting electrical and wind blasts at the revenants pursing them, but are gradually being forced backwards by them. Black Adam strides just behind his undead puppets, letting off an evil laugh as he does so. Though Kelpa and Adluk successfully down the revenants, two cloudy shadows shaped like large hands begin to glide toward them. As the shadows encircle them both, Kelpa realises what they are and jumps back with Adluk in the nick of time, as the shadows form into skeletal hands that clasp the air where they were standing just before. The gigantic hands unfold to present the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok.) * Shinnok: You see it now, Kelpa... Your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope. * Kelpa: And what do you offer? The same as you did years ago, when you betrayed your fellow Elder Gods and attacked Raven's realm! He stopped you then, imprisoned you in the Netherrealm! We will do so this time! * Shinnok: Remove the shadow from the light, the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Kelpa. My followers accept this and live on. They fight for me. (As the shadow clouds come around Shinnok, the revenants and Black Adam charge into battle. Kabal buries his hook-swords into Kelpa's shoulders and places a foot in her chest, trying to tear her arms clean off her body. Kelpa grabs the weapons and charges them with water, soaking Kabal. She follows through with a crescent kick, causing Kabal to backflip from the force and crash hard on his front. Black Adam charges in, and Kelpa avoids his kicks and punches, managing to strike him in the kidney, then the face, before kicking him in the stomach and punching him away. The sorcerer rallies and summons a snake-like skeleton with a human skull, which he shoots toward Kelpa. The skull latches onto Kelpa's face with its teeth, then wraps it's body around her. With Kelpa incapacitated, Black Adam uppercuts him on the chin, sending Kelpa to the floor. Adluk knocks the former oni aside with a jump kick, then narrowly ducks a baton swipe from Ra's Al Ghul. He blocks another swipe, then lands a combination of punches that downs the revenant. Before he can close in, Sindel grabs her and unleashes a banshee scream point blank into his ear. The vibrations threaten to liquify Adluk's head, but, in the nick of time, Kelpa grabs Sindel and splashes her head, rendering her unconscious. As Kelpa nods to Adluk, they both ready themselves for Shinnok's onslaught. The fallen Elder God now holds his amulet, which he uses to nonchalantly blast Kelpa and Adluk, sending them crashing through the wall behind them. As the stone entrance crumbles at their impact, Kelpa and Adluk are both on the floor at Shinnok's mercy. Before them all is the Jinsei - a mysterious glowing blue energy that is Earthrealm's life force.) * Adluk: You'll not touch the Jinsei! * Shinnok: Oh, I will, and all of Earthrealm will learn the truth... of death! (He sends out another blast from his amulet. This one drags both the Earthrealm gods towards Shinnok. They are rendered helpless as the amulet seems poised to imprison them in it for eternity. But just before Kelpa's hand touches the amulet, Shinnok is kicked in the back by Damian Wayne, sending the amulet from his grasp and breaking the spell. The amulet clatters to the ground a good distance away from Shinnok, who faceplants on the chamber floor. Damian strides cockily into the chamber, Rebecca and Cleral by his side.) * Damian Wayne: Oh, sorry, ma'am! Didn't see ya there! (Shinnok brings himself up to his knees.) * Shinnok: Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of feculant scum! How DARE you! (He lets loose a magical blast that knocks Cleral to the floor unconscious. Kelpa spots the amulet as she and Adluk get to their feet, and she then locks eyes with Shinnok.) * Shinnok: That is mine! (Kelpa looses a water orb, but Shinnok catches it in a magic blast and shoots out a corrupted red bolt that strikes Adluk and knocks him out. Catwoman fires off an entire clip of ammunition from her assault rifle at Shinnok, who effortlessly creates a shield that deflects the bullets. She throws the gun aside.) * Catwoman: Ready? * Damian Wayne: As always. (They both charge Shinnok and engage in hand to hand combat. Shinnok easily blocks and dodges their attacks, kicking them both in the stomach with the same leg in a motion impossible for a human. With them doubled over, he jumps up in a split kick that catches them both in the face. Catwoman is knocked out of the fight, but Damian recovers quickly and charges in with more punches, all effortlessly blocked by Shinnok with one hand while he isn't even facing Damian. Shinnok goes on the attack and strikes Damian with a roundhouse kick, but Damian weathers it and lashes out with a kick to the side that staggers Shinnok. As he recovers, Shinnok levitates Damian into the air with his magic and hurls him across the chamber. Damian hits hard against the wall and is knocked out of the fight too. Catwoman and Kelpa both charge for the amulet, but Shinnok holds his hand out, charged with red energy. The amulet blasts the two of them as they come close, knocking them away. Shinnok then blasts Catwoman with a red lightning bolt, leaving her writhing on the chamber floor. Damian rises in time to witness this.) * Shinnok: She will be the first to join me. (As he readies for a finishing blast with both hands, Damian charges in, glowing green with his latent superpowers as he does so.) * Damian Wayne: No! (In slow motion, Shinnok blasts out his magic as Catwoman raises one hand in desperation. Damian dives in front of the blast, fully absorbing it. He them, to the amazement of both Catwoman and Shinnok, rolls to his knees and rises without impediment, still glowing with red energy.) * Damian Wayne: I'm not sure what just happened to me... (The red glow fades as Damian circles Shinnok, ready to fight.) * Damian Wayne: ...but I am sure of this: You don't even THINK of hurting her. (They fight. Damian defeats Shinnok.) You really are a fallen Elder God. (Shinnok slowly rises to his feet, clearly weakened by Damian's assault. Nonetheless, he gets into a combat stance as Damian glows red once more, ready for battle. Kelpa gets to one knee as this unfolds.) * Kelpa: Damian, the amulet! (The amulet is by Damian's feet. With Shinnok briefly unable to conjure up more magic, Damian steps on it and flicks it backwards, right into Kelpa's hand.) * Shinnok: No! (Damian dodges aside as Kelpa activates the amulet. The blast from it hits Shinnok just as he manages to fire off some magic from his hands. Despite his struggling, there is nothing Shinnok can do as he is slowly but surely dragged towards his amulet.) * Shinnok: NO! (With one final cry of anguish, Shinnok is sucked into his amulet. As Kelpa pants in exhaustion, Damian lowers his stance and allows himself a moment of triumph.) * Damian Wayne: Enjoy the new digs, Gramps. (Hearing Catwoman stir, Damian Wayne rushes to her side.) * Damian Wayne: Selina! * Catwoman: Damian,... did we...? * Damian Wayne: Yeah. We got him. (Rebecca manages one last look of relief before falling unconscious in Damian's arms. Kelpa walks up to them, holding the amulet.) * Kelpa: Remain here. The chamber's properties will heal Catwoman in short order. (Cleral and Adluk run up to Kelpa.) * Cleral: Adam and the others; they're gone. A surge of power within the chamber overwhelmed my senses. * Adluk: We can deal with Adam-2 (Black Adam) later, Arrow. * Kelpa: We've netted a bigger prize this day. * Cleral: Shinnok's Amulet... (He holds his hand toward it, telekinetically feeling it's properties.) ...and within it... * Damian Wayne: Old Fishface himself. * Adluk: Let us take the amulet to the Elder Gods. * Kelpa: They cannot destroy it. No one can. * Adluk: They might offer counsel. Shinnok can never escape. (Kelpa wordlessly offers his consent and the two gods leave the chamber. Cleral is left with Damian, who is still holding Rebecca. He is smiling and at peace, unlike Cleral, who is still clearly concerned with the events that just occurred.) * Cleral: The war is not over. Adam has escaped. Why are you smiling? * Damian Wayne: She called me "Robin". (The scene fades into a day later. Damian Wayne is talking in what appears to be a high tech communications room with 4 superheroes; Kara Danvers, Versad and Hanso.) * Damian Wayne: Kelpa told me later that I'm descended from some Mediterranean war cult. (He pauses to snort in derision.) "Bred as warriors for the gods." I've never been able to re-summon that red halo. Kelpa thinks it was triggered when I saw a loved one about to die. (Cleral seems to view the tale with some scepticism. He looks over to Kara, who has her back to him and is concentrating on the computer before her.) * Cleral: How about you, Kara? Can you summon anything like that? Or did it skip a generation? * Versad: Take it easy, Arrow. * Kara Danvers: We didn't need a halo in Darfur - or Iran, or Kurdistan. Did we, Hanso? * Hanso: Nope, we didn't. Amazonians ever send you there, Leo? * Cleral: I've seen plenty of action; Versad and I both. Stuff that'd blow your Special Forces minds-- * Kara Danvers: Cleral-- (Before Cleral can continue, and before Kara can interject with an expletive laden reply, Damian stands back up to defuse the situation, addressing everyone as he does so.) * Damian Wayne: At ease. You're all here because you deserve to be. You're beautiful and unique snowflakes. (Everyone sits in silent disbelief at what they just heard. With the tension gone, Damian continues.) ''Now, as I'm sure you're unaware - judging from the lack of gift cards - today is our team's six week anniversary. Secretary Blake says he's pleased with our progress. * '''Cleral:' You could spit in his hair and he'd be "pleased with our progress". * Hanso: He was smart enough to have Mister Wayne put this team together. * Versad: I'm glad the Man of Steel chose me to join. New places... (He looks over to Hanso.) ...new faces. (Hanso closes her eyes briefly and tries not to stare at Versad, who sits where he is still smiling at her.) * Damian Wayne: As the secretary pointed out, us older folks are gonna retire someday, so it's time for your generation to step up. Warriors of all men and women. Together. For your team's first mission, you're going to the Lin Kuei Temple. (Cleral and Versad share a meaningful look.) We haven't heard from the Grandmaster in a while, so we need to make sure he's still on our side; that he's got our backs if things flare up again with Outworld. You need to bring him in, but don't be surprised if Sub-Zero's not willing to cooperate. * Kara Danvers: Why be worried about Outworld? I thought Arthur Curry respected the Reiko Accords? * Damian Wayne: He does, but he's facing a civil war. The rebels win, those accords will be history. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 2